The entryway into a person's home can convey a message about that person. Some people like to decorate their entryway in a manner that suits their personality. These people may use different paint colors, flooring designs, or set pieces to achieve a certain look or feel. Such people may also spend time selecting a floormat that fits their style. When selecting floormats, however, these people have traditionally been limited by the currently available options. Traditional floormats, for example, are static and unchangeable. Accordingly, if a person purchased a floormat with a certain word or phrase, the user would not be able to change that word or phrase without purchasing a new floormat. Moreover, if the user wanted a different aesthetic for their floormat such as a different color or design, the user would need to remove the first floormat and replace it with a second.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference characters and descriptions indicate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. While the exemplary embodiments described herein are susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail herein. However, the exemplary embodiments described herein are not intended to be limited to the particular forms disclosed. Rather, the present disclosure covers all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the appended claims.